O Paraíso de Malfoy
by Diego Potter
Summary: Viver e morrer por seu paraíso, Malfoy teve a sua escolha. Fic para o Challenge Poções.


**O Paraíso de Malfoy**

A nona badalada do relógio anunciava que um grande acontecimento estava por acontecer em poucas horas. Cada batida que o grande pêndulo dava fazia com o coração do rapaz loiro tremer de emoção. Suas mãos estavam suadas e seu cabelo um pouco molhado, com poucos fios de cabelo caídos sobre sua testa. O rapaz baixou sua cabeça e ficou poucos centímetros de distância daquele líquido incolor que borbulhava no caldeirão. A suave fragância de liberdade havia entrado por seu nariz e tomado todo o seu pulmão. Revigorado o rapaz voltou a postura natural e encarou seu semblante sorridente no espelho. Draco Malfoy estava preparado para ter enfim o futuro que merecia.

Do outro lado do castelo, Hermione Granger terminava de se arrumar para o baile dos monitores que aconteceria dali uma hora. Ela se olhou no espelho e viu uma garota má arrumada e com o cabelo emaranhado encarando-lhe de volta. Revirou os olhos, para quê afinal havia aceitado ir aquele evento? Afinal de contas, pensava Hermione, pegar um resfriado de dragão seria bem melhor do que ir a um baile. Irritada por saber que o trabalho dos monitores não era restrito a coordenar os novos alunos e deixar a Grifinória fora de encrencas - o que acontecia muito por lá - ela jogou-se na cama. Estava exausta de toda aquela preparação. Porém, antes que ela continuasse a constetar novamente sua funções, um evento em particular lhe chamou a atenção.

Do lado de fora de sua janela, ela avistou um pequeno ponto branco aproximando-se. Animou-se um pouco pensando que Harry estaria enviando uma coruja à ela. Porém, a medida que a ave se aproximou, Hermione descobriu que não se tratava de Edwiges, mas sim de outra coruja das neves.

Ela carregava em suas patas uma grande caixa branca amarrado com uma fita vermelha, um cartão pendia na ponta do embrulho. Antes que ele se desgrudasse, a garota abriu passagem para a entrada da coruja e retirou o pequeno papel. Leu em voz baixa: "Faça bom proveito na noite de hoje. Sem perguntas ou questionamentos, apenas aproveite".

Seus pensamentos voaram até o dormitório ao lado, onde um garoto de cabelo ruivo e pequenas sardas estaria a esperando para irem ao baile representando a Grifinória. Rony havia dito que enviaria-lhe um presente de aniversário atrasado até o dia do baile mas, até então, nada havia chegado. Ela sorriu ao ver que ele não havia se esquecido e, embora não precisasse de presentes, ficou feliz em estar na presença de um que vinha de uma pessoa tão especial.

Os dedos da garota deslizaram pela tampa da caixa e calmamente abriu o pacote. O brilho avermelhado a fez sorrir e exclamar um sonoro palavrão, no que estaria pensando o garoto ao lhe presentear com aquilo?

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Hermione tirou da caixa o vestido vermelho-escarlate e o vestiu. O achou atrevido, sem mangas e que ressaltavam seu busto. Ele era esvoassante e jamais, em lugar algum, havia visto uma peça de roupa tão linda quanto aquela. Por mais que não quizesse pensar naquilo, tinha toda a certeza que o garoto tinha emprestado alguns galeões de Harry para conseguir comprar o presente, afinal aquele vestido, com toda certeza, custaria os olhos da cara.

Ela se olhou no espelho e sorriu. Pegou a varinha de cima de sua cama e rapidamente arrumou seu cabelo. Estava explêndida, para ele.

Ele havia pensado muito antes de enviar o pacote para a garota. Sabia que era uma atitude ousada e que se o garoto de cabelos vermelhos soubesse, certamente sua amada não iria ao baile. Mas ele tinha que arriscar, tinha que fazer algo! Aquela noite seria o início de uma trajetória de vitórias e de realizações de sonhos, ele tinha a certeza disso. Outra certeza do garoto, embora não fosse de seu agrado, era o fato de ter que tirar o ruivo da jogada, ele precisava sumir para que Hermione tivesse o caminho livre para saber quem realmente a amava. E ele iria ajudar ela abrir os olhos.

Ajeitou sua gravata prateada e colocou seu paletó preto. Pela janela ele reparou que trovões eram visíveis e que logo iria chover. MAis uma vez recorreu ao caldeirão e com um pequeno frasco em mãos, despejou todo o conteúdo líquido. Precisava se apressar, tinha que estar no salão algum tempo antes do início da festa.

Enquanto antava pelos corredores gélidos das masmorras, com o barulho de seus passos ecoando, Draco só pensava nela, Hermione Granger.

A garota desceu à sala comunal e surpreendeu os garotos do primeiro-ano que a elogiaram quando ela apareceu. Rony, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas vermelhas da sala olhou para trás e ficou boquiaberto com o que viu.

- Uau - Foi o único som que ele conseguiu emitir ao presenciar como a garota estava bela.

- Deixa disso, Rony - Hermione sorriu e ficou envergonhada. Embora passasse a sensação de não precisar de elogios, adorou a recepção do amigo.

Sem enrolações eles saíram do sala comunal e se encaminharam ao Salão Principal, onde tudo aconteceria - tudo mesmo. No meio do caminho, envergonhada por ter se esquecido de algo tão importante, ela disse:

- Aliás... obrigada, por tudo isso.. você sabe - Incerta de como deveria agradecê-lo pelo maravilhoso presente, ela resolveu parar por ai.

- Também tenho que te agradecer - Disse Rony, acreditando que a garota falava pela companhia da noite.

Sorrindo eles deram as mãos e ambos ficaram envergonhados. Sem mais palavras, continuaram o caminho até o baile que começaria dali a poucos minutos.

Draco despejou cuidadosamente o conteúdo do frasco dentro de uma taça de suco de abóbora que seria entregue a Rony. Ele disse claramente para um elfo narigudo que a taça deveria ser dada em mãos para o rapaz e, se fosse necessário, que o propróio elfo doméstico enfiasse todo o líquido dentro da garganta do rapaz, caso contrário o loiro encarregaria-se de fazer com que o servo tivesse uma morte lenta e dolorida.

- Acho bom não ter enganos essa noite - Falou rispidamente antes de sair da cozinha e entrar no salão de festas, onde algumas pessoas já dançavam, comiam e bebiam.

O relógio badalou pela décima primeira vez, anunciando o início oficial do baile. Os diretores das quatro casas discurssaram e falaram o quanto a festa era tradicional e que a principal função deles eram se divertir como bons alunos, como eles eram pois haviam conseguido o posto mais alto de um aluno em Hogwarts: monitor. Alguns outros alunos, convidados pelos próprio homenageados, também estavam no local e já acumulavam-se em volta da mesa.

Draco não prestava atenção a nenhum dos acontecimentos. Tudo que ele queria era achar ela, a dona de seu coração. Encontrar seu olhar penetrante e fazer seu coração pulsar rapidamente. Mas, onde estaria ela?

Os professores já haviam se recolhido e os alunos mais novos já haviam se retirado da festa. Foi neste momento que Draco, após virar uma taça de cerveja amanteigada em um só gole, avistou quem mais amava naquele mundo. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o mundo parou para o garoto. Tudo a sua volta virou um grande borrão colorido e a única cor que ele via era o vermelho-escarlate brilhante do vestido que ele havia comprado especialmente para ela. Sua pele branquíssima e seu lindo olhar. A visão perfeita, a visão do paraíso.

Todo esse momento foi varrido de sua mente quando Rony apareceu e puxou Hermione para outro canto. A ligação do olhar quebrou-se e todo o barulho e pessoas em volta de Draco voltaram de uma forma violenta. Irritado ele agarrou outra taça de cerveja e a virou. Estava por pouco tempo, pouquíssimo tempo e Rony, em especial, mal iria perceber quando bebesse de uma só vez a poção mortífera preparada pelo loiro e morreria, deixando Hermione livre de sua obsessão e então o caminho estaria livre para que eles fossem felizes juntos, para todo o sempre.

Os olhos de Malfoy chamuscaram ao ver o elfo entrar no salão quase-vazio e com duas pequenas taças nas mãos. Pessoas tentaram pedir às taças ao elfo mas, para a sorte dele, recusou e continuou seguindo de encontro a Rony, que agora ria ao lado de Neville e Hermione. Quantos minutos demoraria para que o veneno fizesse efeito? Quanto tempo estaria Draco afastado de sua felicidade?

Quando Rony e Neville aceitaram as bebidas do elfo, Draco quase pulou de felicidade ao ver o ruivo escolher a taça correta e já levantar ela perto de sua boca. Ele não conseguia olhar, ele estava quase gritando e colocando toda aquela intensa emoção e prazer para fora. Queria gritar para Rony o quanto ele era inútil e que ele havia perdido, Malfoy enfim havia triunfado. Porém, em nome do amor, ele segurou toda sua emoção e virou-se de costas para o ocorrido. Pegou mais uma taça de cerveja e a bebericou demoradamente. Alguns goles até o fim da taça, alguns segundos até a sua liberdade e a sua felicidade.

Hermione aproximou-se do ruivo e o beijou na bocheca. Agradeceu pela noite, mas teria que ir agora, afinal tinha uma longa jornada de estudos pela manhã. O ruivo e seu amigo, Neville, colocaram as taças sobre a mesinha do centro e despediram-se da amiga.

- Hermione?

- Sim? - Perguntou a amiga ao ruivo

- Será que você poderia esperar apenas mais um momento? Queria lhe dar algo.. você sabe. - O garoto corou.

- Mais ainda, Rony? Eu disse que não precisava! - Ela sorriu.

- Eu insisto. Neville, me acompanha?

Neville e Rony saíram do salão. Hermione percebeu que agora restavam poucas pessoas no local. Ela viu Draco em frente a mesa de bebidas, alguns alunos da corvinal afastados e dançando em pequenos grupinhos de alunos e, no outro canto da sala um pequeno grupo de alunos da lufa-lufa sentados em cadeiras e conversando animadamente. Distraída ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e começou a enrolar os fios com a ponta de seu dedo. Seria ela, agora, a única aluna da Grifinória no baile?

Ela recolheu uma das taças que estava em cima da mesa e deu alguns goles. Sentiu um gosto estranho, afinal o que era aquilo que os rapazes estava bebendo? Mesmo assim continuou a beber.

Draco, do outro lado, havia enfim terminado a sua bebida e virou-se lentamente, esperando que assim que terminasse pudesse ter o prazer de ver Rony caído e, em pouco tempo, morto.

Hermione terminou o conteúdo da taça e tentou se levantar, Rony estava demorando muito e ela deveria ir ao seu encontro. Uma sensação estranha percorreu todo o seu corpo e ela sentiu frio. Uma tontura fez com que ela cambaleasse e sua visão ficou embaçada. Forçou-se a sentar novamente e lutava com si mesma, pois o ar parecia lhe faltar.

Draco olhou em volta e não viu Rony, porém uma visão o fez perder toda a felicidade e deixou-se inundar em uma tristeza pronfuda. Hermione Granger, a sua Hermione, estava sentada com uma das mãos em sua cabeça e a outra segurando uma pequena taça já conhecida pelo loiro. Ele só teve tempo de soltar um profundo grito que, qo longe, ouviasse como um uivo de solidão e tristeza igual fazem os lobos quando um de seus iguais partem.

- Não! - Gritou o loiro soltando a sua taça no ar, deixando-a cair no chão e quebrar em pedacinhos.

Draco correu e não ligou se todos a sua volta o olhasse. Chegou até ela a tempo de vê-la desmaiar, cair em seus braços. Pela primeira vez ele havia tocado a sua pele... tão fria, tão branca...

Desesperado ele não sabia o que fazer. A abraçou e chorou em seu ombro. Uma idéia súbita lhe ocorreu, a pegou nos braços e saiu do salão com ela no colo, enquanto os olhares curiosos o perseguiam. Um forte trovão caiu em algum lugar próximo, um estrondo forte foi ouvido por todos e então a chuva chegou.

O loiro continou a correr e só parou quando chegou na pequena sala escura das masmorras na qual ele já estivera ali mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. O caldeirão estava no lugar onde ele havia deixado. Rapidamente ele jogou os livros que estavam em cima da pequena poltrona e deitou a garota ali.

Chorou, chorou por um tempo indeterminado acompanhando o cair da chuva do lado de fora. Chorou por momentos que pareceram a eternidade. Enfim a tinha em seus braços, porém não como pretendia, não da forma como queria. Subitamente ele levantou-se e olhou para ela, linda com aquele vestido vermelho em seu corpo. Porque Deus havia feito aquilo com ela? E, principalmente, com ele? Sua lagrímas secaram e apenas uma coisa fazia sentido para o garoto.

Todos vão morrer um dia, todos. Ele não estava preparado para isso, muito menos para a morte de sua amada, porém havia acontecido. Ele não mais a poderia ter, nunca mais. Como então viveria ele? Seria alguém sem sentimentos, frio e fantasmagórico que vagaria pelo mundo inteiramente vazio. Apesar de seu coração pulsar rapidamente, aquela noite fora o dia em que ele havia morrido por dentro. Para quê então viver?

Foi até o caldeirão e pegou a vela que estava acessa ao seu lado, fez com que o fogo se espalhasse por toda a extremidade do objeto, para aquecê-lo e então ele ter sua poção pronta. Ele colocou o castiçal de lado, que caiu com as velas acessas e começou a espalhar seu fogo pela sala. Ele não ligou, não prestou a atenção, nem sequer sabia do que estava acontecendo em sua volta. Seu coração estava partido e seu corpo já não mais respondia a dor, afinal estava morto.

Rapidamente colocou todos os ingredientes dentro do caldeirão. Sentia-se covarde por não ter coragem de fazer a mesma poção que pretendia dar a Rony. Então, se não podia se matar, só havia um jeito de continuar a viver, esquecendo tudo. Enquanto os ingredientes borbulhavam, ele tirou de seu bolso um pequeno livro com as páginas inteiras preenchidas com relatos de seu amor. Abriu na última página e apertou seu dedo contra a ponta da faca que havia utilizado para cortar os ingredientes. Com sangue, escreveu: "Para todo o Sempre e Nem a Morte Irá Nos Separar". Assim que terminou, jogou-o em cima de Hermione. Olhando-a pela última vez, ele enfiou sua mão dentro do caldeirão e não reagiu a solução líquida que estava fervendo. Sua dor era bem maior que simples queimaduras que seriam provocadas. Colheu o máximo que pode e bebeu. Por várias vezes vez o mesmo processo, até que perdeu os sentidos e caiu no chão do cômodo.

Draco havia feito com perfeição a poção de Essência de Insanidade e quando acordasse não teria mais pelo o que sofrer, não se lembraria de nada que havia acontecido, nem de quem era ou quem amava. Este, enfim, seria o seu paraíso.

As chamas espalhavam-se por quase todo o cômodo e um cheiro de queimado exalava em toda a sala. Mesmo nos minutos finais o loiro não havia conseguido o que sempre sonhou, não estava próximo de Hermione. Uma labareda de fogo comeu grande parte da mesa e a fez cair no meio dos dois. Enfim estava terminado.

Rony estava abalado. Estava a horas no salão comunal esperando o retorno de Hermione. Ele estava com uma pequena caixa em suas mãos, um pequeno porta-retratos com uma foto dele e da garota juntos. Enfim daria o seu presente de aniversário atrasado para Hermione, talvez assim ela se lembrasse dele sempre. Mas... onde estava?

Preocupado ele esticou sua mão para pegar a taça com suco de abóbora que ainda restava na mesinha, mas acabou batendo em sua lateral e acabou derrubando-a no chão. Não via mais nenhum elfo por ali, estava sozinho. Desejava que Neville estivesse ali para dar-çhe um pouco daquela bebida forte que estava tomando, mas nem o amigo havia aguentado esperar tanto. Passando a mão em seus cabelos, Rony sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e temeu o pressentimento.

Mais abaixo no castelo, uma grande cortina de fumaça negra tomou conta de toda a sala. As chamas alaranjadas dominavam todo o cenário, até que um borrão vermelho mexeu-se timidamente na escuridão. Assim que abriu os olhos, temeu pelo que estaria acontecendo. Sentou-se rapidamente e desesperada começou a gritar. Procurou por sua varinha, mas sentiu-se burra de não estar com ela, afinal de contas teve que deixá-la em seu dormitório, pois não havia onde guardá-la naquele lindo vestido vermelho que usava.

Atormentou-se. Hermione Granger levantou-se e cambeleando foi até a porta. Gritou de dor quando sua mão encontrou a maçaneta quente. Fazendo um esforço sobrenatural, a garota conseguiu virá-la e enfim sair daquele quente cômodo. Assim que saiu, levou junto com ela um pequeno livro que estava em sua mão, sem nem ao menos perceber.

Conseguiu dar poucos pasos após sair do quarto e então percebeu a presença daquele livrinho preto. Rezando à Deus conseguiu forças e continuou caminhando até que saiu das masmorras. Conseguiu chegar a porta de acesso aos extensos jardins de Hogwarts e por lá saiu. Deixou toda a chuva cair sobre o seu corpo e sentou-se, sujando seu vestido com toda a lama.

Pela primeira vez então ela abriu o pequeno livro em uma das últimas páginas e teve que forçar sua vista para conseguir enxergar a pequena letra escrita em tinta verde. Silenciosamente leu:

"Hoje meu mundo irá mudar. Pela primeira vez a terei comigo e a falarei tudo que sinto. Começarei entragando-a um pequeno presente para que esteja linda em nosso primeiro encontro: um vestido. Um vestido da cor da paixão. Assim que meu plano correr perfeitamente como planejado, posso imaginar nossos olhares se encontrando, minha mão suando e meu coração batendo. Perco o chão só de olhar para ela e toda a sua beleza, mas é algo que eu terei que aprender a conviver. Mas, todo o esforço do mundo e todas as desgraças que já passei por toda minha vida serão esquecidas quando ela enfim dizer 'Eu te amo, Draco."

Hermione chorou. Deixou as lagrímas escorrerem e serem levadas pela chuva. Não conseguia conter seu choro por todo o ocorrido e então, como um subito pesar em seu peito, lembrou-se de algo terrível: o pequeno cômodo pegando fogo. Correu rapidamente, como nunca havia feito em toda a sua vida. Correu e passou direto por um Rony perplexo que estava nas escadas ao lado. Correu até chegar à porta que dava acesso à sala que estava até agora pouco, onde aquele que a amava estava lá dentro, sozinho.

Seu coração batia rapidamente e sua respiração estava ofegante. Ela não o amava, mas acabara de comprovar com seus próprios olhos o amor que o loiro sentia por ela. Defronte à porta negra, ela levou sua mão à maçaneta e sentiu-se fraca ao sentir todo o calor queimando sua mão. Gritou. Gritou com um grande pesar em sua voz. Inutilmente começou a tentar derrubar a porta.

Rony conseguiu alcançar a menina e atordoado com o ocorrido, correu a segurá-la.

- Me solta! Me solte! Ele está ali! Ele.. ele.. rápido, ele! - Berrava enquanto tentava soltar-se dos braços do ruivo.

- Hermione, acalme-se, Hermione! - tentava Rony, inutilmente.

Hermione deu um soco no estômago de Rony, conseguindo soltá-lo e mais uma vez tentou, inutilmente, abrir a porta, gritando mais uma vez de dor.

- Hermione, por favor!

- Você não entende... - berrou - Você não entende! Ele está lá dentro... - disse com a voz fraca.

Ela deixou-se cair no chão e levou a mão ao rosto, contendo as lagrímas que insistiam em cair como a chuva lá fora. Ela não levantou quando Rony pegou a varinha e estourou a porta. Ele tentou conter as chamas que já haviam tomado quase toda a sala, mas não conseguiu. O fogo continou a se espalhar, e tudo que Rony pode fazer foi tirar Hermione dali.

Durante todo o tempo Hermione não soltou o pequeno livro de capa preta. O segurou fortemente como se sua vida dependesse daquelas páginas e letras escritas a tinta verde. Noite após noite ela deitava-se em sua cama e olhava o vestido vermelho pendurado em seu armário, passava a mão no pequeno cartão que havia sido entregue junto com o presente e, por fim, lia cuidadosamente cada linha escrita por Draco naquele pequeno diário.

As noites duravam toda a eternidade e toda a vez que ela apertava com toda a força aquele pequeno livro e fechava os olhos, os ceús a acompanhavam com intensas chuvas, enquanto ela sofria silenciosamente durante as extensas horas que a insônia a consumia pensando no loiro que já havia programado toda a vida do casal. Um casal que nunca havia existido mas, no pequeno mundo do **Paraíso de Malfoy**, era tão real, ou mais, do que a própria personagem principal: sua amada, Hermione Granger.


End file.
